Impermanence
Impermanence Explained/Summary Impermanence is the second biggest crime organization in the entirety of Prodigium besides Regnaturi. It's currently ran by Dahlia Wu, heir to Li Wu, also known as Clockwork King. Their main territory is in Arcturus along with Regnaturi. It is almost entirely filled with Chinese gang members/mafias, some were born into this group and others immigrated from China willingly. This organization is entirely based on the trafficking/underground-shipping of nuclear weaponry, firearms, illegal drugs and countless banned weapons (poisonous gases, landmines, bio-weapons etc). It's impossible to track the entire system of smuggling due to it's complex locations, dates, and overall efficiency. Impermanence Main Members * Dahlia Wu - Head of Impermanence, Heir to Li Wu * Rye Wu (Alias: Rye Lin) - Dahlia's Twin Brother, Leader Singer of the band, Mono * Destiny Johns - Body Guard of Dahlia * Akira "Mew" Unohara - Prostitute from Arcturus * Li Wu (Alias: Clockwork King) - Former head of Impermanence Impermanence Origins: "The Black and White Lovers" It was never quite explained to how this organization was created. In fact, all of it's background is a mystery, except for one children's tale that is told to every child or teen who steps foot into this life of crime: The Tale of the Black and White Lovers. Back when Prodigium was empty undiscovered lands and settlers began to explore it's territory, there was a woman from China. She was very unhappy in this place, for she felt like a stranger. There was nothing left for her at home, so she had hoped there would be something here. But there was nothing but disappointed. '' ''Incredibly upset and distraught, she began to weep in her tent. Suddenly, a man's silhouette appeared behind the fabric of her tent. She reached for a knife, prepared to defend herself with her life. As the flap lifted, she was met with kind but peculiar black and white eyes. The stranger gazed at her with curiosity, his eyes drifted towards the dampness on her cheeks. '' ''He spoke: "Why are you crying?" She hesitantly responded: "Because there is nothing but despair in this lands. I can feel it like goosebumps on my skin. There will never be happiness here." The man paused before he spoke again: "That may be true. But happiness isn't found in a place, it's found in a person." The women stared at him. He was so strange: his words, his eyes, his attire. It was all so strange. But that merely drew her towards him more. And so for the next few months, he would visit. They would talk like old friends. Eventually that turned into something more. But she always wondered where he came from and why did he look so different. He never mentioned it. '' ''When she would ask, he would simply smile and tap her knuckles gently. "My home is the clouds, the seas, and the dirt: everywhere is my home. As for my appearance, I suppose that was something I was gifted with. I like it, don't you?" Well, of course she did, but none of that answered anything. The woman told herself that maybe he would tell her if they got closer. Gradually, they did: they became lovers, but nothing changed. He was still mysterious as always, with his monochromatic irises, husky voice, white streaked hair, and silk clothing. She soon came to the conclusion that it didn't matter as long as she was with him. The woman was so happy that she never thought she'd be happier. One day, she discovered that she could be happier. Her belly was full with a child. When the woman told the strange man, he smiled at her, but his eyes was sad. '' ''She asked: "What is wrong, are you not happy?" He leaned in and delicately kissed her forehead as he said: "I am. I am so so happy." She backed away as she said: "No, something is wrong. Tell me." The man paused before responding quietly: "I will not be able to raise this child with you." The woman gasped in shock: "Why? Do you not love me?" He shook his head: "No, of course not. My love, I'm sorry to tell you this, but..." She stepped towards him: "But?" Taking her hand, he sighed: "When your child is born, I will be gone." She squeezed his hand, shaking her hand. She didn't understand: "For how long?" He responded: "For a long time. But I will be with you. In here-" He tapped her heart, "and in here-" He tapped her mind. "But you should know that one day, when there are many generations of your children that live here, there will be two that rise above us all. They will bring happiness to this land. I promise." After 9 months, the woman shrieked in her tent as her body contorted with pain. She cried for the man, but as he told her, he did not come. Soon her daughter was brought into the world, with a strand of white hair among her black hairs. Holding her daughter, she wept again, just like she did many years ago. Not with grief, but with happiness. It is said that the first daughter of that woman was the first of many generations of the Wu family to come. This story traveled down with them as they grew. Among the family, no ones has been born with only two children. Three, four, one, five... but never two. There are theories on the story: - Many predict that the two children that the strange man mentioned would bring victory to Impermanence. - Others say that the two children would bring war to Prodigium. - Although the name of the man is uncertain, everyone has decided that he was HeiBai Wuchang, the deity known as the Black and White Impermanence. - It's agreed among the elders that the first Wu was just a delirious woman who couldn't stand loneliness so she made up the man and simply slept with another random settler.